fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nazz Jefferson
}} }} Pierwszy Wymiar= Nazz mieszka w Danville, tu się urodziła i została wychowana przez tatę. Każde wakacje spędza za granicami kraju. Wraca zawsze na koniec lata, tak więc powrót Nazz równoznaczny jest z końcem wakacji. Jej prawdziwe imię to Jamie Nazaria, ale wszyscy mówią na nią po prostu Nazz. Z jej przyjaciół jedynie Buford wie jak się naprawdę nazywa. Fineasza i spółkę poznała w przedszkolu, gdzie prawie od razu się z nimi zakolegowała. Wiele osób boi się Niebieskiej i niespecjalnie za nią przepada, z powodu jej dość nieprzewidywalnego charakteru. Historia thumb|left|150px|Nazz w wieku sześciu lat. Wczesne dzieciństwo Nazz urodziła się 1 kwietnia 1995 roku w Danville. Przy porodzie zmarła jej mama, więc dziewczyna nigdy jej nie poznała. Dla Niebieskiej jej mama jest bardzo drażliwym tematem. Młoda Jefferson była wychowywana przez swojego ojca. Gdy Jack przebywał w pracy, nad jego córką opiekę sprawowała ciocia Bry. Niebieska wychowuje się w Danville i opuszcza miasto tylko na wakacje, podczas których zwykle zwiedza Europę. Życie w Danville Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Buforda, Malcolma i Paulin poznała w przedszkolu do którego wspólnie uczęszczali. Dziewczyna od razu znienawidziła młodą Heller ze wzajemnością. Za co, nie wie nikt. Niebieska stara się utrudniać życie czarnowłosej. Z Bufordem natychmiast znalazła wspólny język. Podobnie Fineasz bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Jego optymizm i twórczy, marzycielski umysł zrobił na niej duże wrażenie. Resztę paczki dziewczyna polubiła z czasem. Gdy Nazz skończyła osiem lat, ciocia Bry zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Z tego powodu tata Niebieskiej zmuszony był znaleźć kogoś innego, kto zaopiekowałby się jego córką. Od tego czasu, podczas pobytu w pracy, powierzał ją czasem pod opiekę do pani Morgan, mamy Malcolma. Dzięki temu Malcolm i Nazz stali się bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ojciec chłopaka również był policjantem, dzięki czemu panowie Jefferson i Morgan znali się od dłuższego czasu. W odcinku "Bo tak" otrzymuje od wujka Francisa kotka Czestera, z okazji spóźnionych urodzin. Kociak staje się jej oczkiem w głowie. Więcej o jej przygodach dowiesz się z serii Story. Nauka w liceum W szkole średniej życie Niebieskiej uległo zmianie. Po tym jak jej ojciec związał się z matką Paulin, ich relacje znacznie się popsuły. Mężczyzna nie miał dla niej już czasu i często przekładał przyjemność Karolin, nad dobro córki. Dodatkowo utrata ukochanego kotka i pogorszenie relacji z przyjaciółmi, bardzo źle na nią wpłynęły. Choć z pozoru jej charakter wcale się nie zmienił, dziewczyna bardzo często popadała w przygnębienie i miewała czarne myśli. By zapomnieć o zmartwieniach popadła w nałóg, na czym ucierpiało nie tylko jej zdrowie fizyczne, ale i jeszcze bardziej popsuło się jej zdrowi psychiczne. Więcej o tym można dowiedzieć się w serii Wędrując przez życie. Wygląd W wieku 12 lat thumb|250px|Nazz narysowana przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124]] Nazz jest osobą bardzo niską i nieco krępą, ale nie otyłą. Podobnie jak Daniella ma okrągłą twarz, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, jej nosek jest mniej zadarty, a na policzkach można dostrzec kilka piegów. Jej cera jest bardzo blada. Dziewczyna ma krótkie, trochę nierówne, niebieskie włosy, które sterczą jej we wszystkich kierunkach i intensywnie jasno-zielone oczy. Niebieska ma charakterystyczny, szeroki uśmiech, który często gości na jej twarzy. Na zębach od odcinka "Przygody Agenta Spika" nosi aparat ortodontyczny. Ubiera się w przydużą, szarą bluzę z kapturem, pod którą zawsze nosi zieloną koszulkę bez rękawów. W dżinsowej spódniczce sięgającej jej do kolan, ma kieszenie w których nosi różne "niezbędne" rzeczy takie jak proca, kauczuki, patyki, kartki, ołówki, a czasem nawet żabę Kajkę i tym podobne. Na nogach dźwiga czarne trapery, a białe skarpetki podciągnięte ma prawie po same kolana. Niebieska ma swój własny styl i często ubiera się w co popadnie. Przez to niektórzy uważają ją za dziwaczkę. W wieku 18 lat Nazz jako nastolatka niewiele się zmieniła. Nieco urosła i wyszczuplała, jednak jej twarz w ogóle nie uległa zmianie. Włosy ma bardziej "oswojone". Już nie sterczą jej na wszystkie strony, jednak nadal są nierówne, a dziewczyna związuje je z jednej strony w kucyk. Po pobycie na odwyku ścina włosy na krótko i od tej pory stara się by były równe. Nadal ma osobliwy i nietypowy styl. Ubiera się w zieloną bluzkę z długimi, szarymi rękawami, granatową spódnice i te same, czarne trapery co w wieku 12 lat. Skarpetki nadal zaciąga po same kolana. Nie nosi już jednak aparatu, jej zęby są równe, a jej uśmiech już tak nie przeraża. Jej styl ubierania zmienia się dopiero niecały rok później. Zaczyna ubierać się w koszule w kratę i spodnie rurki. Charakter W wieku 12 lat Nazz jest nieprzewidywalną, zabawną dziewczyną, pełną energii. Jest wieczną optymistką, uwielbia się śmiać i bawić z przyjaciółmi. Bywa impulsywna, to osoba śmiała i odważna. Wielu osobą dokucza. Jest nieco roztrzepana, hałaśliwa i niecierpliwa. Zawsze wszędzie jej pełno. Ma bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie i niespotykane podejście to życia. Jest przeciętnie inteligentna, jednak obdarzona jest bardzo dużą mądrością życiową. Jest bardzo wygadani i potrafi się wybronić z niejednej opresji. Jest cwana i potrafi tworzyć świetne plany zbrodni, czyli swych wybryków. Świetnie zna się na ludziach. Bywa mściwa i wredna. Wiele ludzi nie przepada za Niebieską i uważają ją za rozpieszczoną, niegrzeczną dziewczynkę. W rzeczywistości nie jest ona krnąbrna, choć faktycznie bywa niegrzeczna. Niektórzy doceniają jej otwartość i wierność przekonaniom, jednak jest ich niewielu, są to jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Pozostali oceniają ją bardzo powierzchownie i nie chcą się z nią zadawać. W wieku 18 lat Z pozoru charakter Niebieskiej nie uległ zmianie. Nadal tryska optymizmem, zapałem do działania. Lubi się śmiać, bawić i opowiadać dowcipy. Bywa kłótliwa i złośliwa. Jednak zaręczyny ojca, śmierć ukochanego pupila, nieodwzajemnione uczucie i pogorszenie kontaktu z przyjaciółmi spowodowały, że dziewczyna ma ze sobą problemy. Stara się ukrywać, to jak bardzo te wszystkie zmiany ją przytłoczyły. Nie chce obarczać przyjaciół swymi utrapieniami, jednak sama nie daje sobie z nimi rady. Ucieka więc w świat nałogu. Czuje się osamotniona i opuszczona. Często kłóci się z ojcem i macochą. Ma wahania nastroju. Chwilami bardzo łatwo jest ją zdenerwować, a kiedy indziej nic jej nie obchodzi. Jest to spowodowane braniem narkotyków, oraz pogłębiająca się depresją. Dziewczyna stopniowo zaczyna się izolować. Nikomu się nie zwierza i nie opowiada o swoich uczuciach. Coraz częściej jest smutna i przygnębiona. Pakuje się w tarapaty i miewa myśli samobójcze. Rodzina Nazz mieszka wraz ze swym tatą Jack'em w niewielkim mieszkaniu w bloku. Jej mama Lily zmarła przy porodzie. Nie są zbyt zamożni, jednak ojciec Niebieskiej zarabia wystarczająco na utrzymanie siebie i córki. Rodzice Jack'a, William i Sofia, mieszkają we Włoszech. Z powodu dość sporej odległości i zapracowania syna, rzadko się widują z wnuczką. Babcia Nazz od strony mamy, Trudi, nie żyje od dłuższego czasu, a dziadek Henry mieszka w Domu Spokojnej Starości w Danville. Niebieska czasem go odwiedza. Lily ma starszego brata, Francisa, który jest żonaty z Henrietą i ma syna Monty'ego . thumb|200px 'Jack Jefferson - tata' Ojciec Nazz jest policjantem - detektywem śledczym. Ma 35 lat. Dziewczyna bardzo go podziwia i uważa za najlepszego detektywa na świecie. To właśnie on nauczył ją czytać z ruchu warg. Mężczyzna poświęca córce sporo czasu, oboje są ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Jack bardzo kocha Nazzy i jest jej oddany bez reszty. Bardzo jej ufa i pozwala na wiele rzeczy. Nie jest dla niej surowy, często nawet ją rozpieszcza. Mężczyzna sporo pracuje, ale zawsze znajduje czas dla córki, która jest dla niego najważniejsza na świecie. Jack jest dla Nazz wzorem do naśladowania. Niebieska kocha i podziwia swojego ojca bez reszty. Jest z niego bardzo dumna i otacza go ogromnym szacunkiem. Oboje są wobec siebie bardzo szczerzy i nigdy się nie okłamują. Dziewczyna jest bardzo posłuszna względem swojego taty i nigdy nie zrobiłaby nic wbrew jego woli, chyba że nieświadomie. 'Lily Jefferson (Monogram) - mama' Zmarła przy porodzie w wieku 20 lat. Z zawodu była dziennikarką. Mimo że wiedziała, iż przy porodzie córki może umrzeć, podjęła to ryzyko i poświęciła się dla niej. Dla Nazzy temat jej mamy jest bardzo czułym punktem i nie lubi o niej rozmawiać. Dziewczyna obwinia się o jej śmierć i sądzi, że jej ojciec też podświadomie ją za to wini. Niebieska wierzy, że jej mama opiekuje się nią z nieba i jest zawsze blisko. Zawsze nosi przy sobie jej zdjęcie. Major Francis Monogram '- wujek' Francis to wujek Nazz, brat jej mamy. Mężczyzna jest dla swojej bratanicy bardzo miły i sympatyczny, jednak nie są oni ze sobą zbyt blisko. Francis kocha Nazz i przez wzgląd na jej matkę, a swą siostrę jest gotów wiele dla niej zrobić. Nazz wie, że jej wujek prowadzi tajną organizację, która zatrudnia zwierzęta, jednak nie zna szczegółów działalności O.B.F.S.'u. Dziewczyna rzadko go widuje, podobnie jak pozostałą część rodziny ze strony mamy, jednak bardzo lubi swego wujka i jego sporadyczne odwiedziny. Monty Monogram' - kuzyn' Jest kuzynem Niebieskiej. Nastolatek raczej jej unika. Uważa ją za niezrównoważoną. Jest wobec niej trochę obojętny, jednak w razie czego gotów jest ją obronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jako starszy prawie brat, czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny. Niebieska lubi swojego siedemnastoletniego kuzyna. Uważa go za bardzo fajnego kolesia i bardzo dopinguje jego związek z Vanessą, o którym się przez przypadek dowiedziała. 'Bryana Jefferson - ciocia' Ciocia Bry jest to daleka krewna ojca Nazz. Ma około 50 lat, mieszka samotnie na obrzeżach Danville. Nie ma dzieci, ani męża. Istnieje spore podejrzenie, że może być czarownicą. W dzieciństwie opiekowała się małą Nazzy, gdy jej ojciec był w pracy. Nazz bardzo lubi o niej opowiadać i wspominać ją, gdy tylko ma okazję. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Niezaprzeczalnie są przyjaciółmi. Nazz uwielbia słuchać opowieści czerwonowłosego o jego wakacyjnych przygodach, ponieważ nigdy nie miała okazji w nich uczestniczyć. Gdy tylko go poznała, pierwszego dnia w przedszkolu, chłopak od razu przypadł jej do gustu. Bardzo podoba się jej jego optymizm i podejście do życia. Z wielką chęcią uczestniczy we wszelkich jego przedsięwzięciach. Fineasz jest dla Nazz pewnego rodzaju autorytetem wśród jej przyjaciół, choć nie tak wielkim jak jej ojciec, czy ciocia Bry. Dziewczynie zależy na jego zdaniu, a gdy chłopak jej nie wieży i nie ufa bardzo ją to smuci. Mimo dość dobrego kontaktu, niezbyt często spędzają ze sobą czas. Nazz woli bawić się wspólnie z Malcolmem, Bufordem i Baljeetem w szpiegowanie innych. Fineasz lubi Nazz, chodź dziewczyna chwilami go przeraża. Mimo że znają się dość długo, Niebieska ciągle potrafi go zaskoczyć, zarówno swoimi wybrykami, jak i podejściem do życia. Chłopak uważa, że Jefferson ma zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię i często zdarza się jej minąć z prawdą. Z tego powodu nie wszystko co opowiada dziewczyna, traktuje poważnie. Gdy jednak potem okazuje się, że Nazzy jednak miała rację, nie wstydzi się jej przeprosić za brak wiary w jej słowa. Ma wobec niej zaufanie, jednak nie uważa by mogła mu dobrze doradzić, przez co nigdy nie pyta się jej o zdanie - chyba że w sprawie pomysłu na projekt, bowiem Nazz często zdarzy się natchnąć młodego wynalazcę. Ferb Fletcher Nazz ma dość spory uraz do Ferba, ponieważ oskarża go o zjedzenie jej ulubionej czekolady, gdy chodzili razem do przedszkola. Oboje nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają, ale mimo ciągłego obrzucania siebie na wzajem przeróżnymi przezwiskami, są przyjaciółmi. Zachowanie Nazz jest spowodowane, głównie tym, że chce sprawić by Ferb był nieco śmielszy i bardziej gadatliwy. Zielonowłosy uważa Nazz za dość irytującą dziewczynę i często działa mu na nerwy. Mimo tego ma ją za przyjaciółkę i wie, że może na nią liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach, a ona może polegać na nim. Podobnie jak Fineasz traktuje jej opowieści z mocnym przymrużeniem oka. Między Ferbam, a Nazz bardzo często dochodzi do potyczek słownych, co jest spowodowane różnicami w ich charakterze. Nazz jako jedyna potrafiła pocieszyć chłopaka, gdy naprawdę tego potrzebował. Więcej o tym w Melodia dla nikogo. Malcolm Morgan thumb|250px|Nazz i Malcolm - jej najlepszy przyjaciel. To najlepszy przyjaciel Nazz. Znają się równie długo co z Fineaszem i Ferbem, jednak przez to, że ojciec Malcolma pracuje z tatą Niebieskiej, ich znajomość jest bliższa. Dziewczyna czasami wciąga go w swoje szalone pomysły. Bardzo lubi jego towarzystwo i to, że jest dla niej miły i zawsze stara się jej pomóc. Jest wobec niego szczera i bezpośrednia. Niczego przed nim nie ukrywa. Malcolm stara się kontrolować wybryki przyjaciółki, jednak nie zawsze mu wychodzi. Jest wobec niej troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Traktuje ją jak młodszą, lekko irytującą siostrę. Sam nie wie dlaczego, ale czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny. Dziewczyna często go irytuje i działa na nerwy, ale lubi jej towarzystwo i poczucie humoru. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Nazz jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Izabeli nie należącą do zastępu Ogników. Niebieska bardzo kibicuje Shapiro w zalotach do Fineasza i wspiera ją. Mimo różnic charakterów dziewczyny potrafią się czasem dogadać i spędzić miło czas, jedna rzadko się ze sobą bawią. Nazz woli przebywać w towarzystwie . Izabela lubi Niebieską i uważa za dobrą przyjaciółkę. W przeciwieństwie do większości nie boi się jej. Dobrze wie, że ze strony Jefferson nic złego jej nie spotka. Jednak i ją Nazz potrafi zaskoczyć i zdumieć. Dla Izabeli, Nazz jest niczym młodsza siostra, którą musi się opiekować i za którą jest po części odpowiedzialna. Baljeet Rai Stosunek Nazz do Baljeeta jest dość skomplikowany. Dziewczyna zwraca się do niego Baljeet-głupku. Wraz z Bufordem dość często mu dokuczają. Jednak dziewczyna nie jest wobec niego nastawiona negatywnie, wręcz przeciwnie. Podobnie jak z Malcolmem i Bufordem, lubi spędzać z nim czas i brać udział w różnego rodzaju "misjach", choć Baljeet bierze w ich udział zwykle nie z własnej woli. Baljeet, krótko mówiąc, boi się Nazz nawet bardziej niż Buforda. Dziewczyna często doprowadza go do paniki i paraliżuje. Mimo ogólnego lęku, który odczuwa wobec dziewczyny, zdarza mu się dogryźć jej, gdy tylko nadarzy się taka okazja. Jednak, gdy tylko Niebieska zwróci na niego większą uwagę, wycofuje swe słowa. Ponad to chłopak nie stroni od jej towarzystwa i ceni w Niebieskiej poczucie humoru i wyobraźnię. Buford Van Stomm Buford jest drugim najlepszym przyjacielem Nazz. Dziewczyna lubi osiłka i wspólnie dręczą kujona, Baljeeta znaczy. W czwórkę wspólnie z Malcolmem i Baljeetem często wywijają dziwne numery i pakują się w tarapaty, które głównie są zasługą dwunastolatki. Nazzy uważa Buforda za niezłego kompana w zabawie. Lubi z nim gadać na poważniejsze tematy takie jak miłość, czy przyjaźń. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że ma swój urok. Świetnie się rozumieją i czasem zdarza się, że czytają sobie w myślach - choć nie tak dosłownie, po prostu rozumieją się bez słów. Bamber zwraca się do Nazz Niebieska. Bardzo lubi jej towarzystwo i zabawę wspólnie z nią. Uważa Niebieską za romantyczkę i wizjonerkę. Traktuje ją jako świetną współrozrabiaczkę. Ma do niej wielki szacunek i uwielbia jej poczucie humoru i optymizm. Z chęcią przyłącza się we wszelkie przedsięwzięcia zaproponowane przez dziewczynę. Buford wie o Nazz najwięcej ze wszystkich jej przyjaciół. Daniella Shine thumb|350px Niebieska jest wobec Danielli wyjątkowo miła i tylko czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić do niej w dość nieuprzejmy sposób. Nazz bardzo lubi mieszać się w jej sprawy sercowe i doradzać. Uważa ją za bardzo dobrą przyjaciółkę, nawet lepszą od Izabeli i jest zawsze gotowa stanąć w obronie jej imienia. Ma do niej dość duży szacunek i zaufanie. Podczas przerw dziewczyny trzymają się razem. Początkowo Danny nieco bała się Niebieskiej, jednak w końcu pojęła jej wyjątkowość i obie się zaprzyjaźniły. Danny traktuje Nazz z mocnym przymrużeniem oka i jest wobec niej trochę nieufna, głównie dlatego, że nie wiem czego się może po niej spodziewać. Uważa ją za nieprzewidywalną, zakręconą, ale dobrą dziewczynę. Czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić uwagę na zachowanie Nazzy, jednak szybko się zniechęca i rezygnuje z upominania przyjaciółki. Niebieskooka często jest w stosunku wybryków Niebieskiej mocno bezsilna, przez co jest czasem pakowana przez nią w tarapaty. Daniella lubi w Nazz jej bezpośredniość i pewność siebie. Sophie Willis thumb|220px|Nazz ze swoją przyjaciółką Sophie Willis. Praca wykonana przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000.]] Choć drogi Sophie i Nazz od dłuższego czasu się przecinały, dziewczyny poznały się dość niedawno. Już od pierwszego spotkania Niebieska polubiła Willis i szybko zaprzyjaźniła. Dzięki wspólnym zainteresowań i spojrzeniu na świat potrafią się świetnie dogadać. Obie dobrze czują się w swoim towarzystwie i lubią spędzać ze sobą czas na wygłupach, lub rozmawianiu o niczym, i wszystkim. Nazz uważa, że Sophie ma bardzo ciekawą osobowość. Ceni sobie w niej jej wyobraźnie, zdolności krawieckie i kulinarne. Wspólnie z Sophie robią czasem psikusy innym osobom. Nazz nauczyła Sophie słowa, "czekolada" po polsku, zaraz po tym jak nauczyła ją tego Judy. Ponieważ obie są równie nieprzewidywalne i szalone, zdarza się im czasem wpaść w kłopoty. Dziewczyn nigdy się nie kłócą, nie wściekają na siebie, zawsze się ze sobą zgadzają i często mają bardzo podobne pomysły. Judy Keith Nazz polubiła Judy od ich pierwszego spotkania. Jefferson bardzo lubi rozmawiać z blondynką i chętnie uczy się od niej języka polskiego, choć trzeba przyznać że uczennicą jest raczej mierną. Jedyne słowo jakiego Judy zdołała nauczyć Niebieską, to słowo "czekolada". Nazz uważa, że Judy jest bardzo miła, mądra i ciekawą osobą. Chętnie poznałaby ją bliżej, jednak nie ma zbyt często okazji do spotykania się z nią. Mary Stuart Nazz nie poznała Mary zbyt dobrze, gdyż nie miała do tego okazji. Stwierdzić może jednak, że Stuart jest bardzo bystrą osobą, choć według Nazz nie lubi się bawić, w przeciwieństwie do Sophie. Dla niebieskiej Mary jest bardzo zagadkowa i tajemnicza, i dziewczyna bardzo chciałaby poznać ją bliżej. Niestety nie jest to możliwe, gdyż dziewczyny bardzo rzadko się widują. Paulin Heller Gdy tylko Nazz poznała Paulin w przedszkolu znienawidziła ją i postanowiła utrudniać jej życie. Nikt nie wie dlaczego się tak stało, choć Buford twierdzi, że to feromony. Nazz nienawidzi Paulin z tylko sobie znanych powodów. Uważa ją za gorszą niż złą, za wcielenie zła. Nie przepuści, żadnej okazji by jej w jakiś sposób dokuczyć, czy ją przezwać lub obrazić. Dziewczyna uważa Paulin za dwulicową jędze, która robi wszystko by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Paulin odwzajemnia uczucia Niebieskiej, chodź nie okazuje tego tak jak ona. Woli sprawiać pozory, że zależy jej na zaprzyjaźnieniu się z dwunastolatką, choć naprawdę tak nie jest. Uważa Nazz za idiotkę i nadpobudliwą dziwaczkę. W towarzystwie stara się być dla niej miła, jednak na osobności ukazuje jak bardzo jej nie znosi. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|350px *Uwielbia dziobaki i w ogóle wszystkie zwierzęta, a Pepe wprost ubóstwia. Bardzo lubi go ściskać, czym czasami sprawia mu ból (niewielki, ale zawsze). *Nosi aparat na zębach. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. *Uwielbia czekoladę i wszystko co słodkie. *Jej nemezis jest Paulin Heller. *Nie potrafi śpiewać. Nie ma najmniejszego talentu muzycznego. *Często pakuje się w tarapaty. *Potrafi czytać z ruchu warg. *W kieszeniach spódnicy zawsze nosi najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, *Twierdzi, że Malcolm choruje na piegowatość wrodzoną. *Umie gwizdać, ale ma kiepskie wyczucie rytmu. *Ma astmę. *Nie lubi sportu i wszelakiego wysiłku fizycznego. *Zawsze nosi przy sobie zdjęcie swojej mamy. *Boi się kucyków pony. *Ma bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie. *W przyszłości chciałaby zostać detektywem. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to słoneczniki. *W serii autorstwa Sara124 - Adoptowana, należy do Bandy szkolnych żartownisiów. *W serii autorstwa EkawekaDxC - Bądźmy poważni, należy do Proczadzikowców. Cytaty Wystąpienia thumb|300px Story *Powrót Nazz *Magiczna noc *Przygody Agenta Spika *Bo tak *Bom.ble's *Nic specjalnego *Melodia dla nikogo *Historia, która nie miała się wydarzyć *Łapaj karpia *Tomato kolor czerwieni *Wymiar Omega *Pieprzem w oczy *Wakacyjna nutda *Na zawsze Niebieska Wędrując przez życie *Powroty *Pożar *Rozmowa *Zmiany *Komplikacje *Prawdziwy przyjaciel *Cała prawda Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Kandydat do serca Stefy *Chwała Złemu Trio Bez tytułu *Pierwszy dzień w szkole *Wszyscy mają problemy *Opowieść o Baljeecie *Nowy uczeń Adoptowana *Wstęp (tylko wspomniana) *Rozdział 2 *Rozdział 3 *Rozdział 6 *Rozdział 7 *Rozdział 9 *Rozdział 10 Sacrum *Srebrny sedes *Horyzont zdarzeń Mieszanina niejednorodna *Siostra-bratnia-dusza-ja *Plany, plany i niewypały *Brat pierwsza klasa 'Inne' *Omnia vincit Amor *Heca jajeczna *Wodny zamach *Dawno temu w przedszkolu *Opko na nudę *Opko na nudę 2 *Opko na nudę 3 *Opko na nudę 4 *Dziwny dzień *Ślub, węże i antagonista *Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 12 (wspomniana) *Ciasteczkowa wojna *Co się wydarzyło na Marsie? *Ostatni dzień *Niech to rzekotka drzewna! *Kajmakowy sok *Sekrety Izabeli *Internet między światy Część 1 *Internet między światy Część 2 *Czat bez cenzury *Urodzinowe maliny *Czekoladowa zdrada o posmaku krwi i siana *W tańcu *Proczadzikowe konwersacje *W szponach fanonu *Kroniki Świata Wynurzonego *Klejnot oceanu *Malinki |-|Drugi Wymiar= Nazz z drugiego wymiaru jest sierotą i od urodzenia mieszka u swojego wujka Francisa Monograma. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do swojej odpowiedniczki z pierwszego wymiaru, jest wysportowana i zna podstawy walki wręcz. Mimo astmy ma też dość dobrą kondycję fizyczną. Jej największą idolką jest Agentka DS, a największym życiowym marzeniem to zostanie licencjonowaną agentką. By spełnić swoje pragnienie wstąpiła do Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu, po uprzedni przejściu egzaminu kwalifikacyjnego. Jest osoba lękliwą i niepewną siebie. Przez większość życia spędziła nie opuszczając domu, przez co ma problemy w kontaktach z ludźmi. Bardzo lubi się uczyć, a jej hobby to gra w szachy. Jest też ogromnie praworządną osobą, jednak dla bliskich jest w stanie nieco nagiąć reguły. Historia thumb|180px|Nazz Jefferson z wymiaru Beta w stroju Niebieskich Pand. Obrazek wykonany przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000.]] Nazz z drugiego wymiaru urodziła się już w okupowanym przez Dundersztyca Danville. Podczas porodu zmarła jej mama, a ojciec niebieskowłosej zginął jeszcze przed jej narodzinami, podczas walki z Normbotami. Dziewczyna trafiła pod opiekę do swojej jedynej rodziny - wujka Francisa i cioci Henrietty. Małżeństwo było wobec Niebieskiej bardzo troskliwe i nadopiekuńcze. Nie wypuszczało jej z domy w obawie o jej bezpieczeństwo. Gdy dziewczyna skończyła osiem lat, po raz pierwszy usłyszała od wujka o DS. Już przez same opowieści Francisa o młodej Agentce, zamaskowana zrobiła na Nazz ogromne wrażenie, a jej marzeniem stało się poznanie DS. Rok później jej wujek został pojmany przez Dundersztyca. Gdy po kilku latach Francis został uwolniony i rozpoczął szkolić młodych rekrutów, Jamie od razu postanowiła wstąpić w szeregi organizacji. Jej wuj był temu jednak przeciwny. Mimo to dziewczyna postanowiła przystąpić do egzaminów wstępnych, jednak nie przeszła ich. Nie zniechęciła się jednak. Rozpoczęła trenować z zamiarem ponownego przystąpienia do kwalifikacji. W wieku piętnastu lat w końcu udało się jej dostać do Agencji. Została przydzielona do drużyny Niebieskich Pand, tej samej co Fineasz i Ferb. Tak właśnie udało się jej poznać braci Flynn-Fletcher. Ich szkoleniowcem natomiast okazała się być największa idolka Jefferson, DS. Wygląd thumb|150px|Nazz Jefferson z Drugiego Wymiaru. Nazz z drugiego wymiaru jest podobna do jej odpowiedniczki z pierwszego wymiaru. Też ma jasnozielone oczy, nieco piegów i jest tego samego wzrostu. Jej odcień skóry jest jednak nieco bledszy niż u Nazz z pierwszego wymiaru. Jej jasno niebieskie włosy sięgają jej ramion. Zwykle związuje je w kitkę. Dodatkowo grzywka Jamie jest przefarbowana na fioletowo. Zwykle Nazz ubiera się w przykrótką, jasnozieloną koszulkę na ramiączkach. Do tego zakłada czarne leginsy i trapery. Ubiera też rękawiczki bez palców. Jefferson ubiera się w to, co jej zdaniem jest wygodne i przyjemnie się jej nosi. Podczas treningów zakłada specjalny strój, który odznacza jej drużynę. Jest to biało-błękitna bluzka na krótki rękaw z nadrukiem pandziej łapy oraz czarny dres. Charakter Jamie jest osobą lękliwą i nie do końca pewną siebie, jednak bardzo upartą i zawziętą. Ponieważ większość życia spędziła nie opuszczając domu, ma problemy z nawiązywaniem znajomości z innymi ludźmi. Boi się zrobić pierwszy krok i rozpocząć rozmowę. Na pozór jest słaba i nieporadna, jednak potrafi sobie poradzić z niejednym problemem. Jest wytrzymałą osobą nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Potrafi znieść wiele upokorzeń i nie poddaje się łatwo. Nigdy się nie skarży, jest osobą sumienną i uczciwą. Bardzo lubi się uczyć, poznawanie nowych rzeczy sprawia jej przyjemność. Jest osobą oddaną, ufną, ale i godną zaufania. Nigdy nie szuka zwady, a w przypadku konfliktu słownego nie potrafi się obronić, brakuje jej języka w gębie. Cechuje ją uprzejmość, spokój i opanowanie. Potrafi utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Czasem jednak w skrajnych przypadkach, zdarza się jej spanikować. Dodatkowo jest też bardzo romantyczna i czuła. Śni się jej wielka miłość jak z bajki i zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie lubi zwracać na siebie uwagi innych, jest też bardzo skromna i nie podoba się jej gdy ktoś nie dotrzymuje słowa. Sama jest bardzo słowna. Nie przepada również za kłamcami. Ma duże poczucie praworządności i jest bardzo wierną osobą. Gdy zrobi coś złego ma ogromne poczucie winy. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Fineaszem i Ferbem stała się bardziej towarzyska i otwarta. Nabrała też większej pewności siebie. Rodzina Nazz z drugiego wymiaru jest sierotą. Od urodzenia mieszka w domu swojego wujostwa, wraz z ciocia Henrietą i wujkiem Francisem, a także kuzynem Montym. Rodziny od strony ojca nie zna w ogóle. 'Jack Jefferson - tata' Ojciec Nazz był Agentem O.W.C.A. Niestety poległ w walce z Normbotami w wieku 23 lat, tuż przed narodzinami niebieskowłosej. Pośmiertnie został odznaczony za zasługi dla organizacji. Był bardzo szanowanym Agentem jednak słabo rozpoznawalnym. 'Lily Jefferson (Monogram) - mama' Lily z wykształcenia była dziennikarką i przed narodzinami Nazz zajmowała się tworzeniem artykułów propagandowych. Po zajściu w ciążę zrezygnowała z tej działalności na rzecz wychowania córki. Niestety z powodu komplikacji, spowodowanych zbyt dużym stresem z powodu śmierci męża, zmarła podczas porodu. Miała 20 lat. Major Francis Monogram '- wujek' Dla Nazz jej wujek jest ogromnym wzorem. Dziewczyna ogromnie go szanuje ale i boi, mimo to potrafi się mu sprzeciwić. Wie dobrze, że z jego strony nigdy nie spotka jej nic złego. Wujek jest wobec Nazz jednocześnie bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy, ale i surowy. W dzieciństwie nie wypuszczał jej z domu w obawie o jej bezpieczeństwo. Gdy chciała wstąpić do O.W.C.A. sprzeciwił się temu, jednak nie powstrzymał jej. Podczas egzaminów kwalifikacyjnych nie faworyzował jej i traktował na równi z innymi, a nawet jeszcze surowiej niż innych. Francis bardzo kocha swoją siostrzenicę, gdyż przypomina mu jego młodszą siostrę. Bardzo dba o jej bezpieczeństwo i wykształcenie. Nie pozwala spotykać się jej z chłopcami. Monty Monogram' - kuzyn' Dla Nazz Monty jest jak starszy brat. Oboje często się droczą, jednak bardzo kochają - jak brat z siostrą. Nazz wychowała się przy swoim kuzynie, dzięki czemu jest jej bardzo bliski. Wie dobrze, że może mu się ze wszystkiego zwierzyć, a on zawsze jej pomoże i doradzi. Chłopak wielokrotnie bronił Nazz, gdy ta coś przeskrobała. Podobnie Jefferson kryła przyszywanego brata, gdy ten się dokądś wymykał. Monty traktuje Nazzy jak młodszą siostrzyczkę. Oboje często ze sobą rozmawiają i lubią wspólnie grać w szachy. To własnie Monty trenował Niebieską przed wstąpieniem do O.W.C.A. by dziewczyna zdała egzaminy kwalifikacyjne. Mimo, że oboje bardzo się lubią, nie obejdzie się w ich relacjach bez sprzeczek i wzajemnych kuksańców. Relacje thumb|250px|Nazz, Fineasz i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru jako Niebieskie Pandy, oraz ich szkoleniowiec DS. Fineasz Flynn Fineasz był pierwszą osobą którą Nazz poznała w O.B.F.S.ie. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się na stołówce w siedzibie organizacji. Gdy tylko chłopak dowiedział się, że Jamie należy do ich zastępu, postanowił zaprosić ją do swojego stolika by bliżej poznać. Oboje szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i zostali parą. Mimo że Fineasz związał się z Nazz, wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o Izabeli. Udało mu się to dopiero podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia w drugim roku ich związku. Od tego czasu Izabela przestała się dla niego liczyć, a serce czerwonowłosego w całości należało do Nazz. Fineasz ceni w Nazz jej dobroć i delikatność. Jest pod wrażeniem jej dużej wiedzy i zdolności bojowych. Choć jest od niej nieznacznie lepszy, jeśli chodzi o walkę wręcz, nie dorównuje jej w strzelaniu. Chłopak bardzo lubi z nią przebywać, rozmawiać i przytulać. Oboje są ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Czerwonowłosy bardzo kocha Jefferson. Już od pierwszego spotkania Nazz bardzo polubiła czerwonowłosego. Był dla niej bardzo miły i uprzejmy. Chłopak zawsze jest wobec Jefferson bardzo opiekuńczy i troskliwy. Dziewczyna ogromnie ceni chłopaka za jego optymistyczne i altruistyczne podejście do świata. Bardzo jej zależy na czerwonowłosym, jednak w głębi uważa, że nie jest to jej "książę na białym koniu". DS Dla Nazz DS jest wzorem. Zamaskowana imponuje jej pod każdym względem. Nazz jest wobec DS bardzo oddana i wierna. Wykonuje wszystkie jej rozkazy bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Darzy ją ogromnym szacunkiem i uznaniem. Ma wobec niej duży respekt, a nawet nieznacznie się jej boi. DS ogromnie szanuje Nazz. Ceni jej zapał do pracy i oddanie. Uważa, że ma duży talent i jedyne czego jej trzeba by go wykrzesać, to nieco więcej pewności siebie. Mimo że ma ją za dobrą Agentkę, nigdy nie powiedziała jej tego wprost. Debiut i wystąpienia Drugowymiarowa Nazz po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w serii "Inni my". |-|Wymiar Omega= Nazz z Wymiaru Omega, używa swojego pełnego imienia Jamie Nazaria. Dziewczyna jest mieszkanką Bieguna Południowego. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Daniella Shine. Wspólnie z Dani dużo podróżują po całym świecie przez portale przestrzenne, bez wiedzy swych rodziców. Podczas swych licznych wypraw poznają wielu ludzi, przeżywają masę przygód i dość często zdarza się im wpaść w tarapaty. Nazz z Wymiaru Omega jest bardzo słabowitą osobą. Przez dość silną astmę szybko się męczy i wszędzie musi zabierać swój inhalator. Trzyma go razem z innymi ważnym rzeczami w swej brązowej torbie, z którą nigdy się nie rozstaje. Ma bardzo dobrą orientację przestrzenną, a także nadzwyczajnie dobrze pływa. Lubi jeść tosty z dżemem. Historia Jamie urodziła się i wychowała na Biegunie Południowym. Dwa lata od przyjścia na świat młodej Jefferson, jej ojciec zginął zabity przez Silveran podczas jednejj ze swych misji. Z tego powodu na dobrą sprawę, dziewczyna go nie poznała. Od najmłodszych lat łączyły ją bardzo bliskie relacje z Daniellą Shine, która była dla niej jak siostra. Dziewczyny były niemal nierozłączne. Podobnie jak rodzice Dani, mama Nazarii była bardzo nadopiekuńcza i rzadko kiedy pozwalała jej opuszczać kwaterę główną Frontu by pobawić się na dworze. Po raz pierwszy poza Jamie opuściła Biegun, gdy miała dziewięć lat. Udała się wtedy ekspedycję wspólnie z Daniellą. Shine chciała pokazać przyjaciółce świat poza Biegunem. Po tej wyprawie przyszła kolejna, a potem następna. Z czasem dziewczyna bardzo polubiła wędrówki po "zielonych ziemiach", stała się też jednym z najlepszych znawców portali i geografii. Za każdym razem udając się na ekspedycję, brała najniezbędniejsze rzeczy. Wygląd thumb|250px Nazz z wymiaru Omega ma taką samą budowę ciała co jej pierwszowymiarowa odpowiedniczka. Podobnie jak Nazz z wymiaru Alfa ma promieniste zielone oczy, jasną cerę i nieliczne piegi. Jej niebieskie włosy są długie, sięgają pasa. Dodatkowo dziewczyna ma prostą grzywkę nieznacznie przysłaniającą jej oczy. Jefferson ubiera się w długą, ciemnogranatową sukienkę na krótki rękaw. Do tego zakłada czarne wysokie rękawiczki i również czarne trapery. Podobnie jak u Dani z Wymiaru Omega, jej ubrania dopasowują się do panującej temperatury, co ułatwia jej podróże po świecie. Dziewczyna nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją brązową torbą, którą przewiązuje w pasie. Trzyma w niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, od apteczki pierwszej pomocy i swojego inhalatora zaczynając, a na kompasie i mapie portali kończąc. Charakter Omegowa Jamie jest osobą lękliwą i nieco niezdarną. Bardzo rzadko mówi co myśli, gdyż obawia się reakcji innych. Ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. Jest spokojna, jednak w skrajnych sytuacjach zagrożenia życia, zdarza się jej panikować. Dostaje wtedy ataku astmy. Charakteryzuje ją uprzejmość, nieśmiałość i wrażliwość. Nigdy nie używa brzydkich słów i nawet do swych wrogów nie zwraca się w sposób ordynarny. Czasem jedynie rzuci jakąś trafną uwagę, która może nieco obrazić jej przeciwnika. Ma ogromny szacunek do wszystkich swych przełożonych i potrafi docenić wroga - nigdy go nie lekceważy. Jest osobą bardzo empatyczną i wierną. Nigdy by nie skrzywdziła, ani nie zdradziła żadnego ze swych przyjaciół. Zawsze dotrzymuje słowa i nigdy nie szuka kłopotów - to zwykle kłopoty znajdują ją, dzięki Danielli. Dodatkowo jest pracowita i sumienna, jednak nieco słabowita. Rodzina Jamie od urodzenia mieszka na Biegunie. Nie utrzymuje kontaktu z dalszą częścią rodziny. Jednym dalszym krewnym z którym się widuje, jest jej wujek Francis. 'Jack Jefferson - tata' Ojciec Nazz umarł dwa lata po jej narodzinach, przez co dziewczyna na dobrą sprawę go nie poznała. Wie że był bardzo zasłużonym żołnierzem i zginął w słusznej sprawie. Dziewczyna bardzo szanuje jego pamięć, jednak przywykła do faktu, że go nie ma i nie rozpacza z tego powodu. 'Lily Jefferson (Monogram) - mama' Nazz ma bardzo dobry kontakt z mamą. Obie świetnie się dogadują. Dziewczyna jest bardzo posłuszna mamie i ogromnie ją szanuje. Obie często ze sobą rozmawiają, Nazz jest bardzo otwarta względem Lily i ukrywanie przed nią wszelkich tajemnic, jest dla niej bardzo problematyczne. Mimo to jest nie zwierza się jej z wypraw poza Biegun Południowy. Dobrze wie, że nie spodobałoby się to jej mamie. Lily bardzo kocha swoją córeczkę. Jest wobec niej nieco nadopiekuńcza i często ją rozpieszcza. Każdego dnia poświęca jej sporo czasu. Obie ze sobą dużo rozmawiają i spędzają sporo czasu na gotowaniu lub graniu w różne gry. Major Francis Monogram '- wujek' Nazz zna wujka Francisa głównie z widzenia. Mężczyzna jest bardzo zapracowany, przez co oboje rzadko spędzają ze sobą czas. Widują się jedynie podczas zebrań Zarządców, na których Francis jako jeden z Siódemki musi się stawiać. Francis nie ma specjalne czasu dla siostrzenicy i rzadko ją widuje. Nie oznacza to jednak, ze nie obchodzi go jej los. To właśnie za jego aprobatą, Lily zamieszkała na Biegunie, dzięki czemu Jamie mogła dorastać w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na Ziemi. Relacje Daniella Shine (Wymiar Omega) Nazz i Daniella są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Znają się od najmłodszych lat i od urodzenia mieszkają razem na biegunie. Są dla siebie jak siostry. Nazz traktuje Daniellę jak wzór. Jest dla niej bardzo ważna i onieśmiela ją. Darzy ją bardzo dużym zaufaniem i szacunkiem. Jest wobec Danielli bardzo lojalna i zawsze trzyma jej stronę. Mimo jej bojaźliwej natury jest w stosunku do Danny bardzo uległa i prawie za każdym razem, daje się namówić na jej ekspedycje. Świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że daleko jej do inteligencji Danielli i często nie rozumie jej poczynać, jednak godzi się ze wszystkim. Uważa, że Shine ma zawsze racje. Dani jest skryta i nie mówi wszystkiego Nazz. Mimo że obie dziewczyny znają się od zawsze, Jamie wciąż zdaje się odkrywać sekrety Danielli, a ta ciągle ją zadziwia. Shine bardzo ufa Niebieskiej i lubi spędzać z nią czas. Często udają się wspólnie na ekspedycje przez co niebieskowłosa jest pakowana przez Shine w kłopoty. Mimo to Jamie nigdy nie ma jej tego za złe. Dziewczyny potrafią ze sobą świetnie współpracować i porozumieć się bez słów. Świetnie się znają. Dani jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Nazari. Debiut i wystąpienia Oficjalny debiut Nazz będzie miał miejsce w Story 27 "Wymiar Omega", jednak pojawiła się ona również w "Południe" opowiadaniu stworzonym na Użytkowniczą Rywalizację. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie